Halo: In The End
by Zelos Fujibayashi Jr
Summary: This is a Halo songfic with Linkin Park's In The End. enjoy R


Halo: In The End  
A Halo songfic with lyrics from Linkin Park's 'In The End'  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Halo or Linkin Park's 'In The End'. Other than that enjoy the fic.  
  
(Dropships are landing for dust-off as music fades in.)  
  
_It starts with  
One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try_  
  
As I charge onto the battlefield from the dropship towards where my enemy is hiding. Thoughts go through my head. Why am I here? Why did they start the war with us? Every battle has been a loss, so why even fight?  
  
_Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To explain in due time  
All I know  
_  
These questions always dominate my every thought before battle. As I start moving through the streets with my squad one other thought goes through my mind. The questions I always ask myself are probably the reason why I'm still a grunt in the core, despite six years of service and fighting in several battles.  
  
_Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
That clock ticks life away  
It's so unreal_  
  
Despite what I think, I still fight. Why, you ask? Because I'm fighting for my right to live... No, I'm fighting for the survival of the human race.  
  
_Didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Trying to hold on, but didn't even know  
Wasted it all just to  
Watch you go_  
  
During my run through the street we help other squads deal with the enemy. The thing I still can't bear to hear is the screams of fellow soldiers as the enemies weapons tear through them. One sight horrifies me as a watch the enemy, literally tear a group of civilians apart. When I see this rage builds up to destroy the enemy that keeps coming. The thing that hurt the most was that we couldn't help them because it would be a burden to the squad.  
  
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when  
_  
A trio of tanks that was lumbering behind my squad when we stormed the city stopped in front of us as the drivers told us to hop on. A platoon needed reinforcements to help dig out the enemy from a controlled building. I hopped on; as we drove down the streets I shot enemy troops to help my friends along the way. When the tanks arrived they unloaded massive amounts of damage.  
  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_  
  
As soon as the tanks are done my squad goes into the building to see if there are any survivors. Luckily there weren't. I went back outside to see the tanks bombarding another enemy bunker. Then they turn their attention toward an enemy tank to avenge their fallen comrade of the trio of tanks.  
  
_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_  
  
We were informed to get ready for a fight because enemy dropships were inbound. No matter how many we kill they just keep coming. But we'll fight till the end. Several of their dropships land and the tanks make quick work of them. I can't believe they still come to battle like that even though they know that our tanks will kill them.  
  
_One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how  
I tried so hard_  
  
Several more come in while others flank us. Their troops take out another one of our tanks but several more are on their way. We manage to hold up when they arrive, when they did the tables turned in our favor again. We leave this sector of the city for it's too much of a treat. The tanks clear a path and we make our way towards the LZ within the city.  
  
_In spite of the way you were mocking me  
Acting like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me, I'm surprised  
It got so far_  
  
On the way to the LZ we're ambushed by a group of enemies. Their weapons destroyed two of the tanks, but the others aimed and fired. Their blasts killed the enemy leaving nothing but a scorch mark where they once were. Several Marines checked the area to see if their were any remaining threat. Thankfully there wasn't.  
  
_Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me  
In the end_  
  
When we arrived at the LZ we noticed there was no fighting in the sector it was in. Strange, the enemy must be attempting to take the rest of the city first. The company of Marines that arrived with me takes a break but also keep watch in shifts so the enemy couldn't surprise us.  
  
_I kept everything inside and even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me, will eventually, be a memory, of a time when_  
  
A day passed and the enemy started its attack. The tanks were able to take out most of them but there were so many. Bodies soon littered the ground from the fire fight. Both sides losing numbers, but one of them keep coming. I see a Marine buckle under the pressure and charge out into a group of enemy soldiers. When he was in the middle of the group he threw down a grenade and killed them all.  
  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_  
  
His sacrifice unfortunately was in vain because another dropship full of enemies landed seconds later. But thanks to the tank shells another hit was scored when the dropship exploded. The fires it spread when on some of the enemy soldiers. It was quite a funny site to see them run around.  
  
_I had to fall  
To lose it all  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter  
_  
In the midst of the battle I heard a captain say that we were going to fall back. Most of us had a look of confusion on our faces because we were holding up pretty well. He then told us more specifically that some of the enemy's space fleet had broken through our fleet and were currently heading for the planet. More fear was added as we saw enemy armor roll into sight.  
  
_I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go_  
  
I see Marines unloading rocket launchers and firing them. I see smoke trails head towards a group of armor then see the blooming of orange flowers that signaled an explosions. We fought as well as we could. When the dropships arrived we boarded them leaving our vehicles behind.  
  
_And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know_  
  
The last thing we saw were our tanks exploding as the dropships blast door's close. As it ascends into space to dock with our fleet we can feel the pressure changing. We can also feel the chills of space.  
  
_I put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
_  
Minutes later we dock with the ships. As soon as the blast doors open every Marine rushes to the view ports to watch the enemy's bombardment of the planet. Every planet they destroyed they started at the poles and worked inward. It was a slow process and was horrible to watch.  
  
_And for all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
_  
Many Marines emotions had snapped and they broke down in tears. Others fainted, most walked away. But the curious watched. The fleet didn't move anywhere because their was no point in running or fighting. One Marine asked "Why aren't retreating."  
  
_I tried so hard  
And got so far  
But in the end  
It doesn't even matter_  
  
I replied "It is to late for us." As we watched the bombardment of the planet that many died fighting for we realize that we have lost the battle ... no we lost the war. Soon the enemy would kill their prey waiting for death. ... Fate works in strange ways doesn't it...?  
  
_I had to fall  
_  
They are finished the bombardment and we didn't move. Why would we wait for death, you ask?  
  
_To lose it all_  
  
It was because the thing we fought for years for was gone...  
  
_But in the end_  
  
...Earth was gone...  
  
_It doesn't even matter  
_ (Music fades out as the Covenant ships start to destroy the surviving UNSC fleet.)  
  
Hoped you liked it, please R&R.


End file.
